speak now
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: drakken is marry someone and it's not shego, she has one chance and she better speak now


Disclaimer: I don't own KP, or the song 'Speak Now'.

Shego quietly laid on her bed as she pressed the radio/MP3 player remote to change the station. Drakken was getting married today. Shego had no idea why she wasn't invited, Dr.D. would have invited her, and it had to be his bride's idea. Shego was trying to find a song when she suddenly stopped on a station.

"The next song," the DJ replied, "is Taylor swift's newest hit 'Speak Now'."

The music filled the room as Taylor sang about a boy who was about to marry the wrong kind of girl and how Shego wanted to go to the wedding, stand up and tell Drakken not to say 'I do'. Shego immediately realized that she could sneak into the wedding and when the words 'speak now or forever hold your peace' came, she would stand up and tell Dr.D. not to do it by singing this song. The wedding was today, so Shego got up, put on a simple dress and then drove to the church.

Shego snuck into the church through the back way. Shego could hear the bride screaming at her bridemaid because the wedding dress looked like a pastry. Shego walked into the repastin and hid there. the bride's snobby family was also there. Everyone felt Shego shouldn't live at the lair, because Drew Lipsky was going be married.

The organ now begins to play, and soon Drakken and his Bride begin their vows. Shego is sitting toward the rear of the auditorium. Eventually, the priest says 'speak now or forever hold your peace'. Shego immediately stands up.

"Dr.D., don't do it." Shego calls out. "Hear me out Dr. D."

The bride's family now glares at Shego and then at Drakken. Shego can't think of any words to say, so she walks up to the wedding party, and then tells a musician standing there to play something on his guitar. Shego now grabs the microphone and begins to sing.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'

Shego looks at Drakken, waiting for his reply. The angry Bride glares at Shego and asks 'what the hell is wong with you' and then walks off.

"I'm sorry Shego," Dr. D. replies, "I've made up my mind."

"Fine, I'll go tell your wife to be I'm sorry," Shego answers.

Shego walks off, microphone still in hand, to find Drakken's wife to be. Eventually, Shego finds the bride.

"What do you want?" the bride angrily demands.

"I just care about, Dr. D." Shego replied.

"It's Drew you stupid bitch. Do you honestly think you are going to change his mind? I'll certainly never let him see you or his family again after this wedding is over!"

Shego was smiling because the bride just fell into a trap. Shego now shows the bride that the wireless microphone was behind Shego's back the whole time!

"Princess, first, you should never mess with a villain. Second, don't speak if someone is hiding a microphone behind her back."

The horrified bride ran out onto the stage, while Shego stood and watched with a smirk on her face. Drakken and his family were shocked.

"I can explain," the bride pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't marry someone who acts like this." Drakken responds.

The wedding is cancelled. Drakken, Shego, family and friends leave the church now.

"Shego, I never realized you liked me that much and I didn't know she was trying to distance you from me."

Shego kisses Drakken him on the lips and then turns around and looks at the former bride. Shego first flips her off and then comments as everyone walks away.

"If you ever come near me or Dr.D. or his family again, I'll beat your ass."

the end

thanks to my beta nog for fixing the mistakes


End file.
